


"You're really beautiful"

by oH_cRaMiTY_iTs_aMiTY



Series: Bechloe Entertainment for my depressed mind... Scenes I think of before I fall asleep [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm_deeply_infatuated_with_anna_kendrick_and_you_should_be_too, I_love_this, I_thought_of_this_one_night, beca_being_a_boss, bechloe - Freeform, taking no prisoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oH_cRaMiTY_iTs_aMiTY/pseuds/oH_cRaMiTY_iTs_aMiTY
Summary: I was trying to fall asleep one night, and this came into my head instead.It's supposed to be funny, and I wrote it on the fly,"What if Beca calls Chloe beautiful early in the morning? and is half awake when doing so?"[Enter One-Shot here]
Relationships: Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Entertainment for my depressed mind... Scenes I think of before I fall asleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	"You're really beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors. Hope you enjoy this craziness.

"You’re really beautiful," It's mumbled unapologetically from half asleep lips beside her.

The clock on Beca's nightstand says that it's after 2 in the morning, and Chloe knows how sometimes Beca talks in her sleep from that nightmare she had after moving in that eventually brought them to sharing a bed.

Though Chloe has to figure out whether it was really spoken or purely her imagination.

She's not sure how she managed to catch it, since it was barely a whisper from across the bed, however the fingers carding through her bangs speaks volumes about its validity.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" It comes out sarcastic and blunt, but Chloe knows that Beca's awake from the soft laugh that passes from her lips.

"I can't fall asleep," the voice exhales from across the bed, and Chloe's suddenly glad it's dark to hide the over-excessive smile on her lips.

"So your staring at me?" Chloe can physically feel Beca's eyes roll at that statement despite the room being dark.

"Don't make me look creepy Beale."

"Who says it was creepy, Becs?"

"Amy's snoring too loud again," and she can't help but laugh at the soft groan of acknowledgment from bedside her, and it in turn arguably makes the bed shift from across the room, causing the box springs to creak loudly.

"I thought we covered this. Amy doesn't snore," Beca shuffles further to Chloe's side of the bed, and immediately Chloe has to fight with herself to ignore her own quickened heart rate.

"Then what on Earth is happening over there?" Beca mumbles, and Chloe suddenly feels the warmth from Beca's body envelope her cheeks.

"Surely she didn't bring anyone home?" Chloe comments aloud, and to Beca's annoyance, she twists her arms to coil themselves around Beca's hip.

"We watched her go to bed Chlo," Beca mumbles against her pillow that they both were sharing, somehow.

Without notice Beca bolts upright, rousting Chloe from her comfort, and suddenly all the warmth escapes leaving her to shiver slightly.

"Is the bathroom window open?" Chloe's eyes looked at Beca before yawning loudly.

"I thought Ames checked it before bed."

Apparently it was something that jarred Beca, because she suddenly tossed the covers to the side and padded through the small hardwood floor apartment.

She heard a loud squeal and a latch click into place before she noticed Beca coming back into the room, flicking on the overhead light, making Chloe hiss and cover her eyes.

"Amy, wake the hell up!"

"Ay. What's the matter with you Shawshank? Is that immigration officer back, ‘cause I swear I didn't smoke what that cop gave me last week."

Chloe exchanged a quizzical glance with Beca before giving a empathetic shrug.

Beca shook her head, and decided to not tip toe around the subject.

"Ames, is anyone else here?" Chloe could only see the bottom half of Beca from the clothing racks obscuring her view.

"I'm not sure what you’re talking about Beca."

"Well the bathroom window was open again" Beca states, and it's clearly evident that she's not taking bullshit at this hour.

A soft groan from what Chloe guesses is underneath the bed startles the both of them, and Amy hisses out between teeth a " _be quiet,"_ making Beca clear her throat loudly and commenting aloud.

"I heard that."

"I did too Beca" Chloe acknowledges, causing Amy to chuckle nervously and purposely bounce on her bed firmly, making the bed creak, and the sound to emit again beneath the bed.

"I have no idea whatcha talking 'bout. I'm just sleepin,'" Amy chimes, and it makes Beca chuckle.

"Well you're snoring so freaking loud, so it's kind of making it hard to believe, since we know you don't snore."

"Check under her bed, Becs," Chloe chirps, and Beca breathes in deeply before sinking to her knees.

"Shawshank. Please don't look-"

Beca lets out a loud noise that can only be deciphered as a shriek of what could possibly be out of shock.

"Bumper is underneath your bed Amy," the words are quiet and condescending, and shocked but the fact that the brunette is clearly disturbed by it is easily accessible through the way her voice has risen several octaves.

Chloe, despite half-awake limbs and aching eyes, breaths in deeply and slides the covers from her body, crossing the room to find Beca in the compromised position with her face paler than natural.

She sinks to her side, and suddenly notices what Beca says is true.

Bumper is indeed under the bed frame, looking uncomfortable as ever with the sudden attention.

Amy lets out a nervous chuckle before running her hands through her hair, "I know that Beca."

"Why is he half-naked?" Chloe asks, immediately wanting to erase the image from her mind before opening and closing her mouth in search of a question, "and why are you..." Chloe gestures to Amy's attire (which wasn't what they saw her go to sleep in hours ago) "...in that?"

The only response was a nervous "Uh..." seeing as it was too complicated to explain.

"I proposed to Amy," Bumper alludes, and raises his hand to slap against the mattress near Amy's thigh.

"Oh my gosh! Did she say yes?" Chloe gushes.

"No. But we still had sex."

"In our apartment?!" Beca whines, because it's not like she was going to be okay with sex in her apartment.

Because it was her own name on the lease, and more often than that, it was her paying for Amy's share of rent...

None of the less feet from where her and Chloe were practically sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> :)


End file.
